Introduction
by Dreams of
Summary: A brief introduction to inertia demonstrated by Axel, Demyx and Roxas.


**Introduction**

Pairings: Axel/Roxas

Rating: T

Warnings: yaoi

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, neither is the theme, only the story itself is ^_^

Summary: A brief introduction to inertia demonstrated by Axel, Demyx and Roxas

Author's Note: 100 Theme Challenge for Writers. Also, happy AkuRoku day!

"Axel," his tone was bored and egotistical if anything less than narcissistic would suffice when it came to his voice. "Got it memorized?" He asked while he leaned forward and pointed to his skull. He looked more interested in the encounter than I think any of us felt. His expression was a devious grin and I snorted in response to the pure self obsession. His acid green eyes tore over to where the sound had come and an offensive glare shot in my direction. "Think my name's funny, do you?" He straightened his posture to prove just how much larger he was than me.

Oh the blight of a short teenage body. I cursed my mother for her 'adorable' height and wished she had passed on the staggering altitude her brother had. Demyx laughed from beside Axel, with his ever jubilant grin.

"Roxas is just a sour puss." He smiled warmly at me and I rolled my eyes. Oh the nuisance of a stupid cousin. _Yes, idiotic cousin, I am a sour puss. I like it that way. _Axel shrugged it off and looked around the rest of the assembled group. I wanted to go to my room and I thought Zexion felt the same way since he looked bored out of his mind. Demyx had stolen his book and the rest of us were pretty sure that he just wanted to tackle Zexion and have an excuse to straddle him.

"He's just mad that Zexion is finally taller than him." Kairi said from Sora's lap in one of the chairs where she was leaning against the boy. She was still shorter than me at least… Sora was taller now though. Naminé giggled from beside Riku and the silver haired boy simply reclined back to bask in the tense atmosphere.

"Let's leave the shrimp's height alone, it looks like he's sensitive about it." Axel snickered and Demyx plopped down in between Zexion and I. Aforementioned slate haired male looked hopefully at the book my cousin was holding hostage but Demyx made an "aha!" noise and got up only enough to stash the novel underneath him. Zexion seemed crescent fallen for a moment yet it appeared he blew it off moments later when Demyx started babbling about something random. The moment someone got Demyx excited he'd jump up and Zexion could attack his book. It would be funny to watch the emo get glomped again though… Because that was probably what he was planning- to wait until the hyper mullet-haired senior got excited and abandoned the book, I mean.

"So yeah, I'm never doing that again." The blonde finished once I came out of my dazed state. Zexion and I spared each other a glance over Demyx's shoulders and then I looked to Axel who was leaning against the chair across the living room. He was so thin and his appearance ticked me off. He held himself with an air that he was _better_ and as much as that's a turn on… it was infuriating because he kept looking at me like I was a fly on his radar. Self obsession was always something I found very aggravating. He seemed so comfortable I wanted to do something to spoil that.

"I think I'm going to go play a game." I said as I stood up and on cue Demyx tackled me to the ground yelling about how I couldn't do that. Zexion lunged onto his book and leapt over the back of the couch in a full pelt towards my room.

"No!" Demyx cried out when he heard the scuffle of Zexion. Everyone else was laughing and in response to that, the blonde leach who was suffocating me huffed in his false annoyance. Zexion was alone, in a room, outside of normal eyesight. Demyx was ditzy at face value but I knew he could think just as well as anyone else. "Here," he stood up, grasping my arm and using momentum and inertia against me. He flung me at Axel and I crumpled into a ball on the floor at his feet after body slamming him. The idiot blond was already vanished down the hall by the time I tried to scold him.

The language that emanated from both of our lips was nothing short of vulgar and the perfect opposite of peaceful. It did not help that everyone else in the room was laughing as hard as they could. I growled under my breath and stood up to witness Axel brushing off his black shirt as if I was _dirt_ that had touched him. He was making such a wonderful first impression. I wanted to snap his neck but I wasn't sure I could reach his neck so I'd have to break his knee caps. That didn't seem like such a bad idea.


End file.
